


Conversations With A Talking Flower

by AnnMaru, Luxe3710



Series: ReverseTale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chapters Take Place Weeks/Months/Years apart, Flowey Is A Dick, Gen, RBAU, RBOAU, Resets, ReverseTale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnMaru/pseuds/AnnMaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxe3710/pseuds/Luxe3710
Summary: A series of meetings between Papyrus and Flowey, taking places over 3+ years, lasting from their first to their last meeting. Chapters are each standalone stories.This story is edited from a series of RPs. Papyrus is written by Luxe3710, while Flowey is written by AnnMaru.





	

Papyrus always got up early to take the longest road to school he could. The empty caverns at the outskirts of New Home were always nice and calming, and he didn't have to worry about running into other monsters most of the time. Today was no different, as the fifteen-years old skeleton found himself walking through the same caves as usual.

The routine was the same, yes. But the chance of encountering another monster was not on the side of Papyrus this time. A golden flower was watching from a crack in the cave wall as Papyrus walked along. The SOULLESS plant had been watching this skeleton for quite some time now. At first it had merely been out of curiosity of the skeletal monster's intentions for being out in the caverns, alone, to reach his school. This skeleton was a special monster, indeed. The former prince knew this as Papyrus, although predictable in the ways of emotions, was all the more entertaining to watch. But, the flower was growing bored of seeing such a sad skeleton. What if this skeleton could be more happy? How would that change things? Perhaps, he should find out for himself, first hand- hehehe, or in this case, first root.

Calculating the right moment, the plant felt a smirk itch upon his face as he had a vine uproot itself from the shadows of cavern floor as to trip the skeleton. And when Papyrus was down, well, let's just say when he'd lift his skull from the ground the skeleton would meet a new friend straightaway.

Papyrus suddenly found himself face down on the dirty stone floor. He was fairly certain he hadn't cracked anything, but it was a terrible start to yet another terrible day. After taking a moment to feel sorry for himself, he looked up to see he had fallen in front of a strange golden flower. How had it grown here in the darkness of the caves? Something didn't seem right about it.

"Howdy!" The flower suddenly chimed as plant and skeleton lifted his head at eye level with the golden petaled flower. Leaning forward slightly get some light to light up his face, the flower was seen with a friendly smile. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Golly, that was a hard fall, friend. Are you alright?" The flower's smile slightly diminished as he tilted his head at Papyrus.

Papyrus just stared at the strange plant for a second. He'd never seen a plant monster like that before. Realizing he'd been staring, he swiftly started apologizing.  "OH, UM, I'M SORRY FOR STARING. THANK YOU, BUT I'M FINE. I'M- I'M SORRY FOR GETTING IN YOUR WAY." Papyrus immediately scrambled to get to his feet.

Oh, Papyrus was even better up close! Being so submissive~ mm, so wonderful. And yet, so old. Ugh. Why couldn't the skeleton have more confidence? Well, that'll need to change. Flowey cocked his head to the other side as he watched Papyrus standing back up abruptly. "Why are you apologizing for staring?" Flowey asked, even though it was already obvious to the plant. "I don't mind! It's usually the first impression I get anyway." The plant's smile slowly returned as to show some kind of reassurance. He needed to experiment with different comfort methods he had watched.

Papyrus was startled by the response. "MOST PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT WHEN I DO THAT. THEY THINK IT'S CREEPY." Papyrus wanted nothing more than to run off and leave this conversation as far behind as he could. Unfortunately, he really didn't want to offend yet another monster, so he'd try and work his way through the conversation. If things didn't work out he was could leave behind a flower easily enough.

"Creepy?" Flowey echoed, sounding shocked as he gaped his mouth in animated disbelief. "Well isn't that a bit harsh? I don't think it's rude at all! You weren't staring long, either. So I don't think you have anything to worry about." Oh, this skeleton was by far the best decision Flowey had made. "Golly, who would even tell you such lies?" The flower's smile soon returned as he gazed up at Papyrus. He was not planning on letting Papyrus leave anytime soon.

This was even more confusing than the last thing the flower said. Papyrus had to struggle to figure out how to respond. He'd never needed to justify that before. "IT'S NOT LIES. I'M JUST REALLY BAD AT DEALING WITH OTHER PEOPLE." Realizing he had forgotten something, he continued,  "BUT THANK YOU THOUGH FOR SAYING THAT."

The plant cocked his head in the opposite direction as he gazed at Papyrus, his smile unfailing, "What's so bad about that?" Flowey couldn't help but feel a shoved down his stem at how Papyrus 'thanked him' for something so petty. Oh, this was just too good. "I don't think you're doing a bad job with talking with me! You've actually stuck around a lot longer than any other monster has." Relating was something Flowey found to be an efficient way to get to another monster. Let's see how Papyrus would react..

"THANKS." Papyrus couldn't remember the last time someone other than his brother liked talking to him. "WHY WOULDN'T MONSTERS WANT TO TALK TO YOU THOUGH? YOU SEEM SO NICE." It was true too, he had trouble imagining someone not wanting to talk to this flower.

"Oh, well, you see I'm a flower! Why would anyone want to talk to little ol' me?" Flowey responded with a light giggle. "Monsters can be very judgmental at first looks at another monster. It's not easy to make friends here in the Underground. At one point a monster ACTS like their your friend, but then, they stomp you into the ground like garbage in the dump." The flower paused for a moment, then played an ACT of realization and slight shame. "Oh, golly, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to understand what I mean." Oh, this was too good to be true. How gullible was this skeleton? Was he really in need of a friend? Well, a friend he would get.

Papyrus perked up a little at Flowey's statement.  Could this flower really be like him? "ACTUALLY, I GET IT. I REALLY DO."  Papyrus stared at the flower with a sad look on his face. They seemed nice enough, but then again, so did everyone else at first. "I UH... HAVE HAD THAT PROBLEM BEFORE. Papyrus started playing with his hands nervously. He shouldn't be talking about this.

Flowey put on a shocked expression at Papyrus' words. As if it was the most least expecting thing he had ever heard. "You can't be serious!" The golden flower gaped, leaning forward as he looked up at Papyrus. "I know I've just met you, but I never would have thought you would be able to relate to something like this!" Flowey's shock then melted into concern, his face seeming to change to his original expression. Looking hurt and sad he added, "Nobody deserves to feel what I've felt. And here you are! Golly.."

His issues faded to the background as Papyrus immediately bent down to comfort the strange monster.  "IT'S FINE, I'M USED TO IT.  NO ONE SHOULD BE GIVING YOU A HARD TIME THOUGH. I DON'T GET WHY ANYONE WOULD DO THAT TO YOU!" Papyrus wasn't even really sure why he was so frustrated to hear that. He got why not nobody would put up with him at least. He was a mess. But this small kind flower... it didn't make any sense.

As Papyrus bent down closer to Flowey, he made a small smile reappear upon his facial features as he gazed up at the young skeleton. "It's because..Papyrus, in this world, it's kill or be killed," Flowey spoke seriously, faking a sniffle as a leaf wiped away a tear that had never actually come. But the flower had been sure to shadow his face to make sure it wasn't noticeable. ACTing was something the husk was use to. And Papyrus was making this too easy. So broken, so easily to mend in a different way. "But, monsters like us need to stick together!" Flowey spoke cheerfully, though he added a hint of sadness to his tone to make it more believable. "Don't you think?"

Papyrus looked at the flower feeling slightly distressed. They seemed to really mean it but it was just a bad idea. "YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH ME. TRUST ME." He instead took to fiddling with the joints on his hands, the way he always did when he was stressed. "I'LL JUST DRAG YOU DOWN TO MY LEVEL."

"From where I'm rooted, I don't think that'll be a problem," Flowey spoke knowingly. Adding no more to what he said as he moved on. "And I do trust you! That's why I'm still here~" the golden flower stuck out his tongue playfully before giggling softly. "But, you still haven't given me your name," Flowey pointed out, even though he knew very well the skeleton's name. But just for he asked just for good measure, given how smoothly things were going thus far.

"OH I'M SO SORRY. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS." He said in a rush. How had he forgotten something as basic as introducing himself? He was absolutely terrible at this. Why couldn't he just talk to people normally? He couldn't keep messing up like this.

"Well, Papyrus, you heading to school?" Flowey spoke Papyrus' name like it was the very first time he had ever had it roll off his tongue. "Mind if I tag along? Friends to keep each other company, after all!" The golden flower held a wide grin as he gazed up at Papyrus with a sort of fondness.

"OH UM YES, THAT'S A GOOD IDEA." He'd completely forgotten that he had somewhere to be. If the strange flower wanted to tag along, he didn't really have any reason to say no. Turning back to the path, he motioned for the plant to follow. "IT'S THIS WAY, FOLLOW ME."

The plant stayed rooted to the ground for a moment as he watched Papyrus stand straight again. Flowey grinned up at Papyrus as he glanced down at his invisible roots beneath the earth and looked back up at the skeleton. "I'm afraid transportation isn't very easy for me, Papyrus," Flowey explained, giving the young skeleton an asking look. "Would you mind if you carried me?"

Papyrus hesitated for a second. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of touching another monster, but he had his gloves on, so he should be good. "Sure," he responded, bending over and picking up the small flower, before heading off towards school.

Flowey allowed himself to be picked up, having his roots release their grip on the soil as he was lifted up. The plant was so vulnerable without the ground. Tch... this probably wasn't such a good idea. But, gotta do what you gotta do, Flowey thought lowly. His roots wrapped securely around Papyrus' hands as they went along. The silence between them as they headed down the cavernous path didn't bother Flowey. However, progress needed to be made, so... "So what are you studying to be, Papyrus? What's your goal in life?"

Papyrus was shifted a little uncomfortably as the plant gripped his hands. He really wasn't used to physical contact like that. Thinking on the plant’s question, he realized it had been a while since he'd been asked that by anyone other than his guidance counselor. "WELL... I ACTUALLY WANT TO BE A DOCTOR!" Papyrus said with a little more force than usual. Unfortunately, his tone returned to distress as he confessed, "BUT... I'M NOT SURE I'M SMART ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT."  
  
"A doctor? Golly! That's a great choice, Papyrus!" Flowey chimed, his petals and leaves bobbing along at every step Papyrus made. He still was not used to being out of the ground as much as Papyrus wasn't used to physical contact. "Oh, come on, Papyrus! I'm sure you're smart enough! It's not just brains that make a doctor. A good SOUL is also necessary, and magic, of course~" Flowey winked up at Papyrus as he held a smile.

Flowey seemed so nice, smiling up at him like that. He focused on keeping his footsteps steady, avoiding any loose rocks. "I ACTUALLY AM PRETTY GOOD AT HEALING MAGIC." Papyrus boasted, glowing his hand green briefly. "BUT SOMEHOW I DOUBT MY SOUL WOULD BE CONSIDERED GOOD..."

The golden flower seemed to grow brighter in expression as he gazed at the brief glow of green upon the skeleton's phalanges. "That is really impressive for a skeleton your age, Papyrus! 'Course, I don't know how old you are, but healing magic isn't a natural ability! You could definitely become a doctor!" Encouragement. Praise. These were the keys of the start of manipulation. Oh, yes, Papyrus would be the best toy.

"OH, UM... THANKS. I'VE BEEN ABLE TO HEAL FOR A LONG TIME ACTUALLY AND I'M BETTER AT IT THEN MY NATURAL MAGIC." His healing magic was one of the few things Papyrus did take pride in, given that he was often called gifted in it. Papyrus was silent for a moment, pondering what to say next. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

Laughter was the response given to Papyrus' question. Flowey had his leaves curled around his stem like one would hold their belly when laughing so hard. As the flower settled down, he gazed back up at Papyrus, giggling softly as he spoke, "Oh, Papyrus, there's nothing I could possibly do for monster society."

"I'M SURE THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Papyrus responded seriously. "I BELIEVE YOU COULD DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT TO." He stared at Flowey intently, not a trace of doubt on his face.

The flower's giggles stopped abruptly as he heard Papyrus' words. His smile vanishing for a moment as genuine shock came across his face. Flowey snapped out of it quickly as he made himself smile again, nothing must be revealed, he reminded himself. The plant tilted his head up at the skeleton, "Is that right? Huh.." Flowey paused, as he pretended to consider his transportation's words. "Golly, Papyrus.. What could little ol' me do?"

Papyrus didn't see anything but the smile on the flowers face. "WELL I'M NOT SURE WHAT IT IS YOU LIKE TO DO, BUT I CAN ALREADY TELL YOU ARE GOOD AT TALKING TO PEOPLE." Papyrus mused. "MAYBE A THERAPIST OR A RECEPTIONIST OR A LIFE COACH OR SOMETHING."  
  
"Hummm, y'know, you're right, Papyrus! Talking does seem to come naturally to me more than anything else," Flowey stuck out his tongue again as he relished a few giggles. At the listing of jobs, the flower found himself intrigued immediately at the options. "Well, now, I like the way you think, Papyrus!" Flowey then patted one of his leaves against Papyrus' chest as he nodded in approval. "And look at you! Already helping people like a doctor should!"

"I GUESS I AM." He said with a chuckle. Flowey was so nice to him. Papyrus liked it, but he found himself a little uneasy as well. The flower surely wanted something from him, just like everyone else. "BUT I'D STILL LIKE TO BE ABLE TO DO A LOT MORE."

Flowey's smile never faltered as he gazed up at the skeleton, seeming to perk as he heard Papyrus chuckle. Oh, this was working out splendidly! This skeleton had expressed such a noise from anyone he had watched the skeleton encounter(which was of the rarity anyway). "Golly! Was that a chuckle I heard, Papyrus?"

"UH... YES?" Papyrus had no idea why the flower had bothered to point that out. Still they seemed happy enough right now, so he was probably fine as long he changed the subject. "ANYWAYS, WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TODAY? I'M SURE YOU MUST HAVE SOME PLANS FOR LATER."

The husk giggled himself at Papyrus' response, shrugging casually as he made no remark in response. "Just thought it was a good sign that I am doing my part as a 'life coach'," He finally said before cocking his head at Paps' question. His smile seeming to fall slightly at the edges as the plant shook his head. "There isn't much for me to do other than hide away. It's a dangerous world, after all. I am but a flower~"

"WELL THAT'S NOT RIGHT." Papyrus said as the reached the exit to the caves and the school became visible. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HIDE WHO YOU ARE!" He wasn't sure what trouble the flower had gotten in, but having to hide away wasn't okay.

"What do you suggest I do then, Papyrus? You aren't advising me to risk being dusted, are you?" Let's see how much attachment has been developed thus far... Flowey thought deviously, his smile having turned to an innocent, almost hurt, frown. His petals quivering slightly as they exited the caves, finally. But Flowey's gaze was focused on Papyrus, entirely.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus said taken aback, his face set in a panic. That wasn't what he had meant at all! "I WAS JUST SAYING THAT IT ISN'T RIGHT YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE."

Flowey's frown seemed to lighten up at Papyrus' panicked response as he was reassured that that was not the intent of the skeleton. A look of gratitude appeared to cross the flower's face briefly as well as relief. All according to the ACT. "A lot of things aren't fair," Flowey commented, but seemed to pause to consider. "As you claiming to be 'not smart enough' to be a doctor isn't fair! Because, you're clearly one smart skelley, Papyrus~"

"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW ME IF YOU THINK THAT." Papyrus said bluntly. He was a lot of things but smart wasn't one of them. He stopped just out of range of anyone from the school seeing him, and looked down at the flower who was still attached to his hands. "AND IN ANY CASE, I REALLY SHOULD GET GOING. CLASS IS GOING TO START SOON."

The plant's smile faltered slightly at Papyrus' words again. Flowey was just playing along. All of this was an ACT. Of course, Papyrus wasn't the smartest. But that was what made Papyrus so much fun. "Oh? Soon? Well, you better get in there then, Papyrus. Wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?" Flowey's roots loosened from around the skeleton's hands, his smile returning again as he glanced down at the ground before back up at Papyrus. "It was nice getting to know ya, Papyrus! Be sure to work extra hard, now. As becoming a doctor won't come if you don't work at it. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up figuring out that being a doctor just isn't for you?" The plant waited for Papyrus to set him on the ground. "But if anybody gives you any trouble about it, Papyrus. You tell them to go out on the playground after school~ I'll give them a little chit-chat~" Flowey's last statement sounded light, yet at the same time..defensive. But, Flowey was sure to not sound too knowing as not to arouse suspicion. However, he didn't really worry. After all, this was Papyrus.

Papyrus stared at the flower on his arm. Somehow he got a slight chill just listening to him especially with the last thing they said. He pushed that feeling aside though as they had been nothing but nice to him. Why should he trust his instincts anyways when they were always wrong? "WELL I STILL HAVE TIME TO FIGURE THAT OUT EITHER WAY I GUESS. IN ANY CASE, WILL I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN?" Papyrus asked as he lowered his hand to the ground to allow the flower to climb off.

Perfection. Flowey thought with a mental smirk. This encounter was a success. Flowey carefully implanted his roots back into the ground, where they belonged, her gaze never leaving Papyrus'. "But of course! If you want to see me again, that is?" The golden flower curled his leaves as he tilted his head up at the skeleton, as if making sure the skeletal monster actually wanted to meet up with the plant again. "You can always find me in the caves~"

"ALRIGHT, THANKS! IT WAS NICE TO HAVE SOMEONE NICE TO TALK TO TODAY." Papyrus stood up getting ready to walk to the school. "I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!" he said, a small smile on his face. Even if this encounter had been unexpected, it was nice. Hopefully, it would continue to be that way when he saw the flower again.

"Have a good day at school, Papyrus! I'm rooting for you!" Flowey had spoken an unintentional pun, immediately regretting his words mentally but held a friendly smile up at Papyrus as he waved his two leaves at him. Not leaving himself just yet until the skeletal monster had, first. The golden flower seemed to sway a bit in a dance. Petals waving slightly with his body.

Papyrus took a single look back at the flower as he walked into the school. His new friend was pretty great. He just had to convince himself that whatever sense of dread he was feeling was misplace like always. Once he reached the doors, he took a deep breath and entered, prepared for another terrible day.

Watching. Watching was what was happening once more as Papyrus entered the school's doors. Flowey's smile became more and more like a smirk as the skeleton disappeared from view. This was truly perfect. The start of a new game. The husk giggled softly to himself as his dancing for Papyrus had quickly stopped. "Golly, that was too easy. And yet, so entertaining," Flowey felt achieved at finding his perfect toy. Now it was only a matter of time until the true game began. And Papyrus would be his pawn all the way through it. He could feel- well, technically not feel it as he was a SOULLESS plant, but, his point still stands. Papyrus would sooner or later openly give the reigns of his life over to Flowey. And Flowey, he would've already had attained those reigns long before Papyrus would pass them up. It was only a matter of time. And the husk was patient.


End file.
